Coeur de Cieux
by OoDragonflyoO
Summary: What is the Heart of Heaven?And why is Voldemort after Hermione?


Coeur de Cieux  
By OoDragonflyoO  
devilish_dragonfly@hotmail.com

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Title:Coeur de Cieux (Heaven's Heart)  
Author: OoDragonflyoO  
Rating: R  
Genres:Romance,Drama,Action/Adv,Suspense  
Pairings: Ginny/Oliver,Bill/Hermione,Sev/Hermione,Lupin/Lavender,Cho/Harry,Ron/Collin  
Disclaimer:I do not own harry potter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter One  
Rating:PG13  
  
Hermione walked into the room.It was dark,but warm and there was a fire blazing in the hearth.Asleep in the chair was her beloved Bill.SHe smiled and walked up to him silently.She loved everything about this man.She loved his smile and his body.But,most of all,she loved his eyes.They were gorgeous baby blue eyes.it wasn't just the color of his eyes that she loved.When she looked into his eyes,all she saw was love and devotion.  


With a smile,she woke him up with a kiss. "Bill,love..." His eyes fluttered open to gaze at his gorgeous wife.  
  
"Hey.What time is it," he whispered sleepily.  
  
"It's 3 in the morning.Where is Nathaniel?"  
  
"He's sleeping peacfully." Bill looked up at the pictures of their 3 year old son,and then,swept his wife into his arms for an amazing session of lovemaking.As they made love,the two thanked the gods for each other.But,you know,this were not always like this.There was a time when the two despised each other,a time when they lost eachother.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

** 6 years earlier**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
Hermione lay in a feild of daisies looking up at the sky,trying to make out shapes in the clouds.She saw a dragon,a duck and a cauldron.AND LOOK! That one looked like...Well,the cloud was no more.It dessolved from the gryffindor lion to just a white,marshmallow-like blob of fluff.With a sigh,she continued to search for them.  
  
In the middle of her deep reverie,Ginny Weasley cam running up the hill towards Hermione with an excited look on her face.The young woman looked at her friend and squealed in delight,jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"GUESS WHAT MIONE!"  
  
"Hmmmm...." Ginny was so thrilled,she hardly noticed the look of fake excitement and genuine annoyance on the older girl's face. "No guesses."  
  
"Well,you know how it's my 16th birthday and all?OLIVER IS ON HIS WAY!"  
  
"Oh how exciting!" Hermione rolled her eyes and ran after Ginny.Today was Ginny's sweet 16 and her parents we throwing her a huge party.IT was very obvious that Oliver had marriage on his mind.The only bad thing about Oliver's visit was the fact that all he and Ginny did when he was over,was shag like rabbits.Upon arriving at the house,Mrs Weasley made the girls change into their best clothing.  
  
Ginny came down the steps wearing a light green summer dress and hermione came down in a grey skirt and white button up shirt.Ginny then sat on the Weasley's couch and waits for her boyfriend to arrive.Hours passed and Oliver had not yet arrived.Other guests were already there.The party list included many family friends such as: _harry potter,Cho Chang,Lavender Brown,Parvati Petil,Collin Creevy,Albus Dumbledore,Minerva McGonagall,Hellena Hooch and Severus Snape _.it had reached 7pm.Oliver had not yet arrived.Bill arrived an hour before and so had Charlie,Fred,George and so had Remus Lupin.  
  
It was around 8pm that a knock sounded on the door.Oliver walked into the backyard and smiled.Ginny ran up to him and jumped in his arms kissing him like crazy.it was then that the party officially began.Dinner wasn't a grand affair and neither was the dancing.In fact,in Hermione's opinion,it was rather dull and boring.She walked around bored beyond belief.Oliver stood up a while later and looked at his beloved Ginny.Then the obvious happened.  
  
"As you all know,Ginny and I have been together for a year and a half.All _I_ know is that I love her.And I wish to spend the rest of my life with her." He got down on one knee and took her hand."Ginny Weasley,I love you.I have since the first moment I laid eyes on you.One year has not been enough to show you how much I love you.Even though,I may not be able to show you even with ten eternities,I would still be able to spend them with you...If you would be my wife.Virginia Molly Weasley..." He pulled out a ring and smiled nervously."Will you marry me?"  
  
hermione's heart shattered into a thousand peices.Hopes of him ever loving her again were gone.But,she still cared for him.Hoping no one saw her crying,she walked up to her favorite spot in the forest.When she walked into the clearing,she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.Before long,Hermione had tripped over something...."OOF!" or someone....  
  
Horrified,she looked behind her and saw Bill Weasley holding himself where she had accidently hit him betweeen the legs.She apologized profusely.  
  
"I am so so so sorry Bill.I didn't mean to...."  
  
"Oh bloody hell Mione shush.it's fine..See?No harm done"  
  
She nodded and after a brief moment of unbearable sulence,the two of them cracked up laughing.BIll,suddenly looked at Hermione curiously."Why are you not back there with Oliver and Ginny?He proposed,did he not?"  
  
Sadly,hermione nodded. "Yes,Bill.Yes he did."   
  
"You could do better than him.Besides,you have friends who love you.There is harry,Ron,Ginny,my mum,father and me....We all love you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes,but let us not worry about that.I believe I promised you a dance?"  
  
"Last year...I cannot believe you remembered.."  
  
"How can anyone forget someone as intellegent and as gorgeous as you?"  
  
Hermione blushed and then the two danced and playid around for the rest of the night...They walked in the house at about 3am and went to their respective rooms.hermione had to stay on the couch because Oliver was staying with ginny and the two were "sleeping".Happy that she had not had as miserable of a night as she thought she'd have,the young woman fell asleep,unaware that bill Weasley stayed up watching her,his heart beating like never before.How could such a woman make him feel like this? 

------------------------------------- Author's Notes ----------------------------------------

I hope you like it so far.There really isnt much here,but...oh well....  


in Chapter 2:  
  
*song fic  
  
*bill/hermione smut 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
